Sahel
Sahel is an OC of Sahel the Sandwing ask her for permission to use this character. Appearance Sahel is a light yellow scaled SandWing with a cream underbelly. She has emerald green eyes and has green veins running through her horns. Her tail barb frays into an orange color as does her wings. She looks like a normal SandWing with a few scars under her wing done by a SkyWing. She is smaller than normal due to a shortage of food in the desert while growing up after her mother died since she was the main hunter. Can appear differently when experiencing severe levels of anger, sorrow, or revenge. The melanin in her eyes (the stuff that colors it) gets produced too fast so that it leaks from her pupil into her sclera, leaving a vein-like pattern. If she cries while this occurs, the tears come out green, taking out the extra melanin. Two gray triangles, one on each side of her chin, extend when she's emotional as well, sometimes even reaching her eyes. This trait is a symbol of Andesine's visions. Personality Sahel is not the average SandWing... She doesn't mind water and tends to prefer to eat vegetation over meat. She reacts to the sun well, basking in it and trying to absorb as much sunlight as possible. While swimming, she will dive into the water and go as deep as she can. Sahel is easygoing and kind, somewhat stubborn, and laughs easily. She doubts herself sometimes, but forces herself forward, imagining what will happen afterwards. She is also very egotistical, especially when it comes to art forms. She is very determined and holds grudges too long. She is decent at lying. It is very hard to get her on a sugar high but when it does happen... Bad things happen. History Sahel was once a respected commander in Blister's army, after Blister's death she started wandering the land of Pyrrhia. Thorn disliked her and didn't trust Sahel so she was forced out her home in the Sand kingdom. While she was wandering, some SkyWings found her, one recognized her as the commander who killed their family and took her as prisoner. She stayed in the prison for a long time, forced to fight in the arena and got a scar from the champion, the match was interrupted when the queen had an urgent message so she survived, but barely. A young SkyWing named Tuscan befriended her and helped her escape. She found a way to escape by knocking the guard out and flying away at midnight. While flying, a patrol of IceWings found her and questioned her, she explained her story and the IceWings, knowing that she took Blister's side during the war, put her into prison. Again. She rose to power after she successfully interpreted the queen's dream, she was released from the prison and was free to come back to the Ice territory whenever she pleased. When she thought about her future, she didn't want to go pleading back to Thorn, she was too egotistical for that. She asked Queen Glacier if she could stay in the outskirts of the Ice territory and contribute by hunting. The queen agreed after consulting her advisors and let Sahel stay in a small ravine. The ravine had the basics for a home, water source by melting snow, food from the underground river (she is fond of fish), and amazingly, it had moss in it for bedding. One problem, there wasn't enough space and the caves inside the ravine were solid stone. She was starting her expansion project and was mindlessly scraping at the stone. Tuscan arrived about seven months after Sahel moved into the ravine. Tuscan arrived cold and wet, not exactly the perfect health conditions for a SkyWing. WIP Trivia * Sahel is the name of a grassland/desert in Africa * Holds grudges for waaaayy too long. * Has a strange sympathy for people who don't "blend in". Gallery Sahel.jpeg Sketch1460695699197.png|By Comet of the RainWings Screen Shot 2016-11-16 at 7.46.44 PM.png|Sahel by Morrowsight.the.NightWing|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Morrowsight.the.nightwing Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Sahel the Sandwing) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters